How true love sleeps
by The Stitched Ninja
Summary: As Shikamaru finally watches Gaara sleep...he realizes something. Something most wonderful. Shika/Gaa Yaoi Fluff


**Title**: How True Love Sleeps

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**Warning**: fluff, yaoi, Shika/Gaa.

**AN**: Right, so I kind of felt bad for Temari. In most of my stories she gets the bad end of every deal. Shikamaru leaves her for her own brother! Who doesn't really seem to mind that he just stole his sisters boyfriend….so this is for her. She doesn't loose as badly in this one as all the others.

Shikamaru stared, just sat and stared down at the small boy.

This was a monumental event.

Gaara…was sleeping…and he was perfect.

Tonight was the first night that Gaara was peacefully sleeping since the Akatsuki rid him of his demon. It had taken a lot, but eventually Shikamaru was able to convince the red head that everything would be fine if he slept.

Of course it was natural to have Shikamaru, the laziest ninja of all Konoha to help the Kazekage. And, at the time, Shikamaru was forced by his girlfriend to come help her brother get over his night/sleep phobia.

At first it was just so troublesome. Shikamaru didn't like being away from his friends, and still not being able to get some ass from Temari! It was constantly hot in Suna, sand was everywhere (don't get him started on his shorts). No one left him alone; someone was always trying to make him feel welcomed. He hasn't even been able to just laze about and just watch the clouds for days. One because everyone kept him so busy, and two because there weren't any clouds!

And than Gaara fell asleep for the first time, in front of Shikamaru. It had only lasted a few moments, hardly even five minuets. But it was enough to get him addicted to the Kazekage.

When Sasuke and Naruto had first decided to date each other, Shikamaru accidentally walked in on Sasuke staring at Naruto as he slept. The lazy ninja didn't understand what had the Uchiha so transfixed, so he had asked him.

"He's perfect right now." Sasuke had told him, still fixated, "I knew he was the one when I saw him sleeping—everything just fell into place, he was mine."

At the time, Shikamaru had though the only Uchiha heir was just lost his mind…but now, looking at Gaara, he finally understood.

Right at this moment, the red haired Kazekage was perfect. There were no stress lines on his pale flawless face, for once he looked content. Gaara had curled up into a ball, cuddling closely with a pillow in only an over large shirt covering his body.

Shikamaru wanted to be that pillow so badly right then.

"You finally realized it, huh?"

Turning, Shikamaru scowled at Temari as she slowly entered the room, "What are you talking about, woman?"

"You finally realize that you're in love with him." Temari whispered, smirking at the lazy ninja.

Shikamaru's eyes turned cold, "You lost what little mind you had. I'm dating you, Baka Oona."

"Only because I asked you—to keep you around for Gaara." She gave a little laugh, "I realized you and Gaara were meant for each other a long time ago. That's why I asked you out, I couldn't very well have you dating and moving away from him more than you already were! It was a sacrifice I was willing to make for my little brother." Temari turned a glare to Shikamaru, "But we don't have to pretend anymore. You better treat my brother right, Nara, or I'll come after you."

Giving a final nod, Temari turned and stormed out of the room, leaving a shocked Shikamaru in her wake.

"Mmnmm…" Gaara gave a sleepy moan, immediately catching Shikamaru's complete attention. "Wh-What's going on?" He asked while sleepily rubbing at one eye.

Shikamaru's eyes softened with only one thought in his head, 'So cute…got to get him back to sleep.' He climbed onto the bed beside the messy head of red, throwing the cuddling pillow quite brutally across the room, "Nothing. Just go back to sleep."

Gaara gave another sleepy moan, letting him self be maneuvered so he cuddled up with Shikamaru. "What about Temari?" He asked over a yawn.

"Tch, women are too troublesome." Shikamaru trailed his hand down Gaara's back, resting it on the swell of his bottom. "She dumped me."

Gaara mumbled out an apology.

"I'm not." Shikamaru whispered, lightly kissing Gaara's love tattoo, "I found something better."

Humming appreciatively, Gaara turned his head up to give Shikamaru a small smile, "That's nice."

Resting their foreheads together, Shikamaru just stared as Gaara slowly went back to sleep. "Yeah…it is…not bothersome at all." He whispered, lightly kissing the boy before falling asleep himself.

Neither noticed Temari taking pictures in the corner, muttering something about "yaoi" and "O.T.P.".


End file.
